In Dreams
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer encounters a ghost from his past one sleepy day at Meduseld. ONESHOT. Part 92 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 92 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

_**A/N: This story is a companion piece to "Heritage" – it is best to read that story first for the background to this tale.**_

_**Wow! Who knew all I had to do was whine a little and you'd all take pity on me and review? Not only that, several of you sent along story ideas to help in coming up with the needed seven stories to get us to #100! How cool is that? Oh, wait – that means I actually have to get busy and write those seven stories…**_

_**Bowing to peer pressure, I have created the "Elfwine Chronicles Forum". Here you can discuss anything you want about this series, and also join the I Love Theomund Fan Club. Seems like he's won the heart of more than just Fele! You can look for it under Forums - Books - Lord of the Rings, or on my Profile page click on the link next to Forums to go to that page.**_

**In Dreams**

**(Feb, 27 IV)**

Eomer opened his eyes and glanced around, then frowned in puzzlement. This place was _familiar_…Isen? The Fords of Isen? How could he be there when only a moment ago he had been in the nursery at Meduseld with… He looked down and found his youngest son fast asleep in his arms, as he had expected.

So how did he come to be gazing upon the Fords of Isen, more than a day's ride from home and no horse in evidence?

A sound to his right caught his attention and, realizing he had no sword, no armor and no guard with him, he immediately went on the alert. Rising quickly, he snugged his son protectively close, ready to defend him at any cost.

A man…appeared. Yes, 'appeared' was the word he'd have to use to describe it. It wasn't as though he had moved out of the trees or their shadows and into view; it was more that he was just suddenly there, as if he had stepped from the air itself.

Blinking with astonishment, Eomer recognized the face grinning familiarly at him. "Theodred? How can this be? You are dead – I buried you myself, over there!" He pointed to the cairn rimmed with spears, one topped by Theodred's helm.

Reaching a hand up, Eomer rubbed at his eyes and then took another look. Surely this was his imagination playing tricks on him…but, no, his cousin still stood grinning at him. For several moments, they just stared at one another and then Theodred spoke, his voice just as strong and sure as it had been in life, saying, "Well, cousin, you have done quite well by yourself. I am pleased."

The figure – he could not judge it to be a man regardless of what his eyes claimed – came toward him, and involuntarily he took a step back. Theodred threw back his head and let out that oh-so-well-known snickering laugh. "Do you fear me, cousin? Did all those ghost stories I told you as a boy make you afraid of them?"

Eomer's eyes narrowed, more curious how this 'person' knew of his past than at the slur he had made on his courage. Seeing the distrust in his eyes, Theodred took another step toward him and said soothingly, "Eomer, it IS me. Do not be alarmed."

"How is that possible?" Eomer said, continuing to watch warily. "And how did I get here? I know I was at Meduseld only a moment ago. Thiri will be frantic when she is unable to find us."

Theodred smiled and took a seat on a large rock nearby. "Still full of questions, I see! Unfortunately, I cannot answer any of them. I do not know how it is that I am here, or how you are, for that matter. All I know is that we are, and it is very good to see you and speak with you again. As for your pretty little wife…well, hopefully we will sort this all out before she is too greatly distressed." He waved his hand toward a spot on the boulder, inviting Eomer to sit beside him, and after a brief hesitation, Eomer did so. In this he would just have to trust his instincts and he could sense nothing alarming in this person, no matter how peculiar it all was.

Several minutes passed before Theodred ventured, "It is a shame to waste this time together, cousin. Too soon it may end." He turned to eye the other man appraisingly and then added, "I want you to know that I am proud of you. You have done well in my stead. Truth be known, I am not sure I would have made so fine a king as you have turned out to be."

Eomer blinked in surprise at this admission, but the other man had already moved on to another subject. "I do not envy you that responsibility, though I must say I rather envy you your family. You do realize that if I had lived, likely Lothiriel of Dol Amroth would have been given to _me_ to wife!"

Involuntarily, Eomer snorted. "You do not know Lothiriel very well if you believe that, cousin! Thiri would not allow herself to be _given_ to any man not of her choosing, king of Rohan or not! Trust me – I know this!"

Theodred grinned at his comment and shrugged, replying, "Possibly, but who is to say I could not have won her heart anyway. I am much more charming than you ever were!"

Eomer raised an eyebrow at him. "Indeed? And what makes you think that? Do you think I do not know that all those women who fawned over you were drawn more by your eventual crown than by your charm?"

Theodred shrugged again and laughed, "You always were too smart for your own good! I see I cannot so easily fool you as I once did."

His manner grew pensive and he continued, "Eomer, you have a good family and a good life. Never take them for granted. Too soon you will end up with me and Father. Cherish every moment you get to spend with them."

Eomer drew a sharp breath, asking reluctantly, "Are you…warning me about something, Theodred?"

Theodred chuckled and shook his head. "No, I am not here to herald your pending demise, cousin! Rest easy!"

"Then why are you here?" Eomer questioned curiously.

Theodred looked intently at him for a moment, then said, "Perhaps to give you a chance to finally say goodbye to me, and set your heart at peace with my passing. I know you come each year to this place and remember me, and I am pleased you have been so faithful in that, but do not let the past consume the present. I know you still are pained to speak of me, but I would not have it so. Be happy, and love your little family all the more on my account." His eyes fell on the child still sleeping in Eomer's arms. "I am pleased that you named the little one after me. He is a good lad. Teach him of me and my life, but do not teach him the sorrow you bear."

Eomer pondered these words a moment, then nodded, his arms tightening around his son.

Theodred rose and looked down at them sitting there together, smiling at the sweet scene. "Why do you not bring the boy when next you come to visit? You know how I love children!"

Before Eomer could form a response, Theodred's image began to fade and, just as suddenly as he appeared, he was gone. Eomer was surprised that he did not feel so empty at the thought as he had before. Closing his eyes, he let out a slow breath, as if he had been holding it a very long time.

When next he opened his eyes, the familiar surroundings of the nursery were about him. He was settled in the large, overstuffed chair and little Theodred still slept in his arms. Brushing the boy's hair back from his face to better study him, Eomer pondered what had just happened. Was it real or just a dream?

No matter. It felt real, and he knew his cousin well enough to know that the sentiments he had expressed were true. He would not have Eomer mourn – it was time to let go of the grief that had weighed on him all these years. That did not mean he must forget Theodred, and he would make sure Theodred was well known to his namesake also.

The boy was four now, and quite intelligent. Perhaps it was time for him to start making the annual pilgrimage to the Fords of Isen with him. Theodred would enjoy watching the boy grow into manhood, as his young cousin learned of his heritage.

THE END

8/12/06

_**End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
